1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of rubber, particularly involved is high damping rubber preparation raw material for car vibration reduction product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the rapid expansion of high performance technology of car manufacturing industry, automobile technology is developing towards the aspects of vehicle economy, riding comfort and safety. At present from the point of view of vibration damping, noise immunity, riding comfort and traveling safety, higher requests have been advanced to the cars using rubber damping elements. Rubber shock absorbing implements have a very good function of vibration damping, insulating and buffering. To improve vibration damping's heat resistance, vibration damping products use many rubber types, principally natural rubber, but also chloroprene rubber (CR), butyl rubber (IIR), ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM), etc.
To guarantee the products' survivability, in the cooperating project of vibration damping rubber we must consider the holdout of extended physical properties during the time. Rubber's heat resistance temperature will boost from today's 70° C. to 100° C., gap service temperature will reach 120° C.
At present cars use rubber suspensions mostly for rubber and metal structure, because their mature technology and cheap cost have a wide application space in the appropriate time span. But average rubber suspensions use natural rubber, so the damping is small, the absorbing vibration ability is small, the vibration isolation ability of suspension system is poor, and the effect of vibration isolation of motor idling is particularly poor.